


Clara and her Lovable Master

by Dunderbolt



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderbolt/pseuds/Dunderbolt
Summary: A truly loving story in which Clara finds love with her master
Kudos: 2





	Clara and her Lovable Master

Literally wrote this within one hour for a 5 day monster girl writing event. I delayed this until the final hour with literally 3 minutes to spare. Hope you enjoy what I made, misspellings and all. To improve on your reading experience, here's an [audio book you'll enjoy.](https://soundcloud.com/cl-pl/clara-and-her-lovable-master) Listen to this while reading the work.

https://soundcloud.com/cl-pl/clara-and-her-lovable-master (Link for those who can't use the hyperlink for some reason

============

“Master, where’s the cereal?” Clara called from the bare kitchenette.

A snort later and ANUS was torn awake from whatever filthy dream he was having. _Fuckin dog_ . ANUS was hungover as shit from last night’s drinking session and having this animal bother him was fucking bullshit. “I don’t fucking know!” Shifting in his seat, his fat actually felt something, and actually lifting himself from his grimy chair, there was a sufficiently crushed box of cereal. The eponymous _‘Kaptain Kunt Cereal’s_ logo of a smiling Mershark has distorted to a terrified expression. “Found it, Clara. I hope you don’t mind the taste of my ass.”

Clara, tip-toed her way into the living room. A claustrophobic mess of magazines, used and torn Fleshlights, and cum tissues. Clara was a Kobold and anemic looking. Her ribs pressing against her marred and soiled skin. “Thank you master! It’s been awhile since I last ate.” She shoved her paws through the box, most of the deliciousness was in the bottom with the sugar anyway, and with most off the cereal being crushed into powder, it really didn’t matter. Clara was hungry.

ANUS plopped his fat ass down on the already dilapidated recliner. What was it going to be today? His next welfare check hasn’t come in yet and his money has been pretty low. His shitty laptop finally ate the dust. Grabbing one of the unclean fleshlights that laid around, he pointed for Clara to go to “her room”. It was time for a good workout.

/-/

“ _Fuck that’s good!_ ” It’s been awhile since he watched some of the good shit. Watching a Baphomet getting dicked by an 18-inch dildo was great. Especially her stomach bulge. Rubbing the cum off onto his wife beater, he already was delving into deeper degeneracy today. He’s fapped to mid transformation alps getting destroyed by black guys, Holstaur breast torture and breast stimulation. He jerked to it all. But there was one fucking issue he hated with a passion. He was a filthy virgin retard. He wanted some pussy and with enough rolls to outmatch a Hawaiian bread bakery he wasn’t going to get anything like that any time soon. Unless… Clara. 

He’s fapped to Clara enough times he couldn’t count, but he’s never touched her and she’s definitely seen his dick before—albeit by accident. _Maybe Clara won’t give two tiddly fucks. She’s a fucking monster girl anyway. Don’t they love sex? Fuck it_. ANUS was horny again, and his dick needed another beating. But he wanted some fresh puss-puss. Not this bullshit silicone shit. Steeling his flabby nerves, he waddled his way to Clara’s room, and aNUS was going to get some of that shit. His flabs caught on the edges of cardboard boxes that piled up and gave him battles scars as he stretch marks scraped the corners. He was already out of breath, sweat filling within his inner thighs, a fungal crotch rot surprise to come. 

He was face to face with the door—barely. It was only hanging on by a rusted door hinge that was already showing traces of breaking off. Ramming the door outta the way with his fatass powers, ANUS saw Clara in her full glory. Even though she looked dirty and malnourished, ANUS saw someone naked of the opposite sex for the first time. “Clara, let’s fuck.” 

Clara had a soft blush wearing a face of utter surprise, before that turned to anger. “Get out! I’m naked!” She charged into ANUS, despite her small size, she’ almost as strong as a full sized adult, and knocked ANUS’ rolly pollie ass into a wall of cardboard boxes. “You fucking pervert!” She charged out, but aNUS wasn’t done yet.

ANUS roared with a strength of a thousand belches “You fucking retarded partial furry faggot! You’re supposed to love sex you fucking animal!” Charging, towards her direction, he saw the front door wide open. He was almost naked—but she was fully naked. He needed that sweet kobold puss-puss so he rushed into the parking lot and into his rusted 1987 Dodge Dynasty. “I’m coming for you bitch! You owe me!”

The tiny inline-4 worked as hard as it could supporting ANUS’ weight. His body over bearing the vehicle on his sexual vengeance against Clara. Darting in and out of traffic, he smashed his window open and jammed his head out. He knew he couldn’t find her from vision, thus a trump card must be used, Flaring his nostrils to the size of fully absorbed tampons, ANUS sucked every scent in. From Garbage to Baby shit. He could detect it all, but there was scent he knew that Clara had the scent of Mac n’ Cheetos™ plastered on her. From the crumbs to the scent of her brother. Seconds passed then. “Bingo. Gotchu bitch ass mother fucker.”

Standing on the throttle he stuck the maximum amount of mass he could outside the window, and skirted around corners at the highest speed possible. Already, sirens were sounding behind them—the police—no matter. He would be able to escape them and find what he desired. Her scent was absolutely on point, he now had a general idea at this point of her approximate location and where she’s hiding, all was perfect till he felt his car suddenly gain air.

“Impossible!” ANUS roared. The small glimpses he saw as the car rolled through the air was… A Lich?! The car tumbled in the air multiple times before barrel rolling into a wall. ANUS was pancaked against the ground, but thankfully was launched from the car due to the lack of a working seatbelt, but the velocity he was thrown at was enough to kill an average human being. With a sickening crack, ANUS somehow miraculously survived. Thanks to his neck breaking his fall. The surgery he had in ‘93 attached a steel plate to his vertebrate, and held his bones together, especially for this moment.

He noticed as multiple Hellhounds and Orcs slowly made their way to him, and their ability to him, the dreaded Lich among them. He had to get out, and there was an alley nearby— he knew this part of the town and this is where he remembered the first time he bought ‘Cutey Cutey Anuby-Chan 4.3™’ His favorite eroge. McShuffling his way through, ANUS knew they would catch him sooner or later, that just meant he must receive what he deserves from Clara.

Bolting down the alleyway, his legs went into ‘leggy-leggy overdrive’ as his fat physically morphed itself into a more aerodynamic shape. Wind Resistances was reduced and he was running 60 miles per hour, his training serving him well. The scent grew stronger and before he knew it ANUS triangulated where Clara was. She was in the old crack den. He should’ve known this was her hiding spot. Finding the secret entrance, he brushed past the guard—a cardboard cut-out of Steve Buscemi. He finally found her. Huddled in a corner, Mac n’ Cheetos™ dust covered Clara’s paws. Her beauty was what he needed.

“Clara! You know what I need…”

Clara’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t even bother. We both know the police will have yo—”

“I don’t care!” ANUS growled. “It’s you, and me. I need that sweet ass immediately.” 

Her lips snarled back as she bared her teeth. “You fat fuck! Your Dorito Dick will never satisfy me!”

ANUS gave a cynical chuckle. A smile plastered on his face. “You have a single satisfact to snack that up?”

“Wha-Wha?” Clara barely had any chance to comprehend what in the fuck he just said as his aerodyfatics gave him the mobility edge. Instantly he darted for the kill, and went for her throat, anything to immobilize her was good, but breaking her neck would mean necrophilia and that’s fucking gross. 

She dodged each and every grapple attempt he made. Already he was hearing the footsteps of the police, and soon enough they would find them if he didn’t already score his prize. Clara paused, and sucked in a deep breath to let out a shrill scream to alert the police, this was a mistake as ANUS struck. His chunky hand wrapped around Clara’s slender neck, and one hand wrapped around her paw. He quickly sheared away his own boxers, and his chode hung free. Sniffing her paw deeply he made an explosive realization. 

“This is Hot Mac n’ Cheetos™ dust!” He had experience jerking off with hot Cheeto dust before, and he was quite fond of the situation, maybe she will appreciate the same feeling once they unite together. 

Merely a centimeter from having shoving his Dorito-now-Cheeto become enveloped in her warm insides, the door rocketed off its hinges in a cacophony of noise. Standing before him was the same Lich as before.

“Ah. It’s the popo.”

Her eyes were steeled and an air of superiority surrounded her. “Step back from the Kobold fatass!””

“Nope.” Anus deadpanned before launching himself at the Lich. Instantly, she summoned a water pillar that shot to the ceiling of the room in efforts of drowning him within. Little did she know, fat is buoyant, and causing his fast to rocket up and down his body, he threw himself at the Lich with the speed of a Ballista Bolt.

Her eyes widened, and quickly she increased the water pressure, and that’s when ANUS felt it. Before fully exiting the pillar, it shot through the ceiling like a geyser, and instantly the back half of his body was torn open. Globules of fat and excess blood spewed all over the place and he landed with a sickening thud The water slowly died, and as she came to poke the body, She felt herself being hoisted up.

Steady, as if balancing himself, ANUS pushed himself off the ground and watched the Lich. ANUS has complete control of all of his fat, even when out of his body, and he needed the bloody, yet painful distraction to drive her eyes away from the fat that slowly began to form a noose around her neck. Pure terror entered her eyes as she realized what was going on. 

She tried to cry out for help yet ANUS watched with a nonchalant expression as the Lich began to gargle and gag before the light in her eye faded away. She had died.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve felt so light like this!” Instantly skin formed over his back as leaving the excess fat to suspend his new fresh kill. “I’m guessing now it’s time for some snoo-snoo.”

Clara lost all hope she broke down in tears, she was willing to be ravaged by such a fatass as this, even if he was less fat. He was still fat. Like a fatty. “Why are you doing this?”

“Simple.” He stroked his chin. “You should’ve been a good doggy and listened.” 

Clara had no response, only tears. She felt all the sanctity in the world she had would be absolutely demolished and there would be no return, but look past ANUS’ head, a single ray of hope shone through.

“Hey dipshit!” ANUS drew his head back from the familiar voice, a face of utter surprise on him. “You forget undead don’t need to breathe, and with you distracted I already set runes all over the place!”

“Runes? What do you mean runes?” 

“Such as this!” Instantly, runes began to shine all over the room, Magic spikes shot outwards, each spike heading for a predestined area, ANUS had no time to react as each jettisoned instantly and no time to react. The spikes struck their mark. While a smaller target compared to barely a few minutes before, there was still plenty of room to capture him. The spikes traced his body, and each one pierced only his fat, sending him and his fat flying into the wall. 

He was pinned to the wall, no damage done to his actual body. Only thing he could do now was release his fat, instantly, his defensive and offensive capabilities were stripped away as each section of fat was sheared away and fresh muscle was shown underneath. ANUS was in pain, and he tried his fastest to recall his fatsies, but he was not quick enough as the lich encased him the neck down in ice. Immobile and roaring in anger. ANUS’ rampage was over.

“You bitch! You ruined my life! You furfag mother fucker should’ve just let me fuck you and there wouldn’t’ve been a problem. FUCKING ASS”

Clara turned her head away as the Lich escorted her out. Hellhound backup arrived and Clara was seated in a patrol car and returned to her rightful owner. 

  
  


END


End file.
